


甜蜜的OOC片段

by Aponight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 超蝙没头没尾的OOC年终总结写到脑抽开了个莫名脑洞撸了个OOC到炸天的段子，前因后果已经脑内完成不过不高兴写出来，果然一到要交什么功课的时候我就犯病……简单说起因是布鲁斯勿饮魔法药剂性情大变，结果是超蝙happy forever
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	甜蜜的OOC片段

“请问，克拉克·肯特在吗？”

吉米从照片堆里抬起头，就看见一个西装革履的英俊男人正等着他回答。

“韦、韦恩先生！”吉米差点大叫，如果他面前的报社大老板  
——布鲁斯·韦恩没有及时竖起食指“嘘”了一下的话。

“我找克拉克·肯特有些私事，你帮我叫他一下就可以。”作为一位总裁，对手下小职员用这种口气说话可以说是温柔如水了，吉米受宠若惊地连连点头，潜意识里觉得哪里怪怪的。

“克拉克出去采访了，预定四点回来，大概还有二十分钟，你要我帮忙转达什么吗？”

“不用，”韦恩看起来相当失望，“你告诉我他的桌子是哪一张就好，我等他。”

然后吉米就看着布鲁斯·韦恩手里抓着一个看起来很厚的文件袋坐到了克拉克的座位上，还婉拒了咖啡的提议。

真是太奇怪了。

摄影师想。

四点的时候克拉克准时回到了报社，吉米连忙把韦恩到来的事情告诉他，然而还没等他出声招呼，眼尖的总裁大人就率先发现了目标。

“蜜——糖——！”这一声大的全办公室的人头看了过去，接着他们就看到让自己下巴落地终身难忘的一幕。

他们的大老板、报社的所有人、韦恩集团的总裁、哥谭最有名的钻石王老五、花花公子、浑身上下无一不是高定产品的布鲁斯·韦恩，用如同小鹿般轻盈的步伐跳跃着穿过了宽大的集体办公室，轻巧地跳上了正站在门口的、本报社资深记者、家境平凡、着装品位堪忧的克拉克·肯特身上。

是的，身上。

韦恩先生高高跳起，以让人侧目的敏捷把自己的两条包裹在高定西装裤内的长腿稳稳地缠在了记者肯特的腰间，双臂紧紧地搂住肯特的脖子。

接着，稳准狠地用他饱满湿润粉嫩的双唇，在肯特记者因为吃惊而半张着的嘴上亲出一声巨响——韦恩先生不吝气力地亲自为这惊天一吻配上了音。

“MU~~~~~A~~~~~~”

“克拉克亲爱的！”韦恩大少完全不在意报社其他员工惊讶到惊恐的目光，兀自兴奋地在健壮的肯特记者身上扭动，“带我过去，我东西给你看。”他伸手指着办公室另一头放着克拉克·肯特名牌的办公桌，但丝毫没有自己下地走过去的意思。

“布鲁斯，你先下来。”克拉克下意识地把身上还在扭动的布鲁斯抱稳，他已经惊讶到顾不上掩饰他们的关系的程度了——这种情况下掩饰也没用，超级大脑里冒出一堆想法却全都没有头绪，“究竟发生什么事了？”

“带我过去，我就告诉你。”韦恩少爷的表情像是准备把自己最喜欢的玩具展示给好朋友的小孩，不过小孩可不会一边说话一边亲别人的耳垂。克拉克觉得被布鲁斯亲到的那只耳朵都要烧起来了，而超级视力毫不留情的告诉他，全办公室有三分之二的人脸红了，剩下三分之一捂住了脸。

好吧，这下他不用看都知道布鲁斯这几下亲的有多色[...]情了。

克拉克只能认命的托着布鲁斯的屁股，抱着他向自己的办公桌前进，眼前如同摩西分海一般被围观人士让出了一条通道。

到了办公桌前，韦恩少爷终于肯屈尊让自己的双脚再次落在星球日报的地板上，他兴高采烈地拿出自己带来的那个文件袋，从里面倒出厚厚的一堆纸张，飞快地从桌面上的笔筒里抽出一支签字笔塞进克拉克手里。

“快签快签，现在是四点零八分，你快点签完我们还有时间去注册，六点钟就能到达机场，虽然是我的私人飞机什么时候起飞都可以不过我还是想早点去度蜜月。”

差点捏爆手里的笔杆，克拉克不可置信地看着布鲁斯和自己桌上那一堆文件。

“布鲁斯，你在说什么？！”

“结婚登记！你快点签啊，韦恩集团的股份转让书，财产分配协议，还有我的遗嘱，还有其他什么玩意儿反正律师团那些人说把这些都签完才能去登记结婚。”

如果这句话是炸弹，大概整个大都会都能炸平吧。

脑子已经被布鲁斯炸懵的克拉克莫名其妙的冒出这么一个念头。

end


End file.
